List of Manchester United L.F.C. records and statistics
Honours *'FA Women's Super League (3): '2014, 2015, 2016 *'FA Women's Cup (3): '''2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16 *'FA WSL Cup (3): 2014, 2015, 2016 *'''UEFA Champions League (1): 2015–16 Players Appearances has made a joint record 70 appearances]] 'Individual records' *'Most appearances in total' – 95, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Alex Scott (2013–) *'Most League appearances' – 45, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Alex Scott (2013–) *'Most FA Cup appearances' – 15, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Alex Scott (2013–) *'Most FA WSL Cup appearances' – 19, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Nilla Fischer (2013–) ** Bianca Schmidt (2013–) ** Alex Scott (2013–) *'Most Champions League appearances '– 16, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Nilla Fischer (2013–) ** Bianca Schmidt (2013–) ** Alex Scott (2013–) ** Hope Solo (2013–) *'Most consecutive appearances' – 95, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (13 April 2014–present) ** Alex Scott (13 April 2014–present) *'Most consecutive League appearances' – 45, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2013–) ** Alex Scott (2013–) *'Most appearances in a single season' – 33, joint record: ** Laure Boulleau (2016) ** Alex Scott (2016) *'Most internationally capped player –' 311, Christie Rampone (23 whilst at Man United) *'Youngest player – ' Bianca Schmidt – 24 years, 73 days (against Arsenal, FA WSL, 16 April 2014) *'Oldest player –' Christie Rampone – 40 years, 24 days (against Liverpool, FA WSL, 18 July 2015) 'Most appearances' Competitive, professional matches only. ''Players noted in '''bold '''are still with the club. 'Goalscorers' with 79 goals is Man United LFC's record goalscorer.]] 'Individual records' *'Most goals in total aggregate''' – 79, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most goals in a season' – 29, Alex Morgan (2014) *'Most goals in one match' – 5, joint record: **Alex Morgan v Portsmouth, FA Cup Quarter-final, 27 April 2014 **Alex Morgan v Yeovil Town, FA WSL Cup Group Stage, 12 July 2014 **Nadine Kessler v Manchester City, FA WSL, 23 August 2015 *'Most goals in one final' – 3, Abby Wambach, FA Cup, 1 August 2015 *'Most League goals in total aggregate' – 32, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most League goals in a season' – 13, Nadine Kessler, FA WSL, 2015 *'Most League goals in one match: '''5, Nadine Kessler v Manchester City, FA WSL, 23 August 2015 *'Most FA Cup goals in total aggregate''' – 14, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most FA Cup goals in a season' – 7, Nadine Kessler (2015) *'Most FA Cup goals in one match:' – 5, Alex Morgan v Portsmouth, 27 April 2014 *'Most Continental Cup goals in total aggregate' – 24, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most Continental Cup goals in a season' – 12, Alex Morgan (2014) *'Most Continental Cup goals in one match:' – 5, Alex Morgan v Yeovil, Group Stage, 12 July 2014 *'Most Cup Final goals in total aggregate' – 3, joint record; **Alex Morgan (2013–) **Christine Sinclair (2013–) **Abby Wambach (2013–) *'Most hat-tricks' – 11, Alex Morgan (2013–) *'Most international goals –' 184, Abby Wambach (24 whilst at Man United) *'Fastest goalscorer' – 31 seconds, Alex Morgan v Yeovil Town, FA Continental Cup, 12 July 2014 'Overall scorers' :Competitive, professional matches only, appearances including substitutes appear in brackets. ''Players in '''bold '''are still with the club. 'Top goalscorers by season' ''Italic text - Season in Progress Club Records 'Attendances' 'Home' 'Neutral/Away' Transfers Teams records 'Matches' *First match: Manchester United 16–0 Western New York Flash, Friendly, 20 July 2013 *First competitive match: Manchester United 8–0 Coventry City, FA Cup, 13 April 2014 *First FA WSL match: Manchester United 3–0 Arsenal, 16 April 2014 *First FA Cup match: Manchester United 8–0 Coventry City, fifth round, 13 April 2014 *First FA Continental Cup match: Manchester United 10–0 Aston Villa, 1 May 2014 *First European match: Manchester United 2–0 Brescia, 7 October 2015 'Record wins' *Record win: 14–0 vs. Yeovil Town, FA Continental Cup Group Stage, 12 July 2014 *Record League win: 10–0 vs. Doncaster Rovers Belles, FA WSL, 16 October 2016 *Record FA Cup win: 12–0 vs. Portsmouth, Sixth Round, 27 April 2014 *Record FA WSL/Continental Cup win: 14–0 vs. Yeovil Town, Group Stage, 12 July 2014 *Record European win: 7–0 vs. Zvezda Perm, Round of 32 Second Leg, 12 October 2016 *Record home win: 11–0 vs. Yeovil Town, FA WSL Cup Group Stage, 30 August 2015 *Record away win: 14–0 vs. Yeovil Town, FA Continental Cup Group Stage, 12 July 2014 'Streaks' *Longest unbeaten run (all major competitions): 95 matches, 13 April 2014 to present *Longest unbeaten run (League): 45 matches, 16 April 2014 to present *Longest winning streak (League): 34 matches, 16 April 2014 to 26 June 2016 *Longest scoring run (League): 45 matches, 16 April 2014 to present *Longest streak without conceding a goal (League): 21 matches, 16 April 2014 to 12 July 2015 Wins/draws/losses in a season *Most wins in a league season: 14 – 2014 *Most draws in a league season: 0''' – 2014 *Most defeats in a league season: '''0 – 2014 *Fewest wins in a league season: 14 – 2014 *Fewest draws in a league season: 0''' – 2014 *Fewest defeats in a league season: '''0 – 2014 Goals *Most League goals scored in a season: 43 – 2014 *Fewest League goals scored in a season: 43 – 2014 *Most League goals conceded in a season: 1''' – 2015 (season ongoing) *Fewest League goals conceded in a season: '''0 – 2014 Points *Most points in a season:' 42' in 14 matches, FA WSL, 2014 *Fewest points in a season: 42 'in 14 matches, FA WSL, 2014 Attendances *Highest home attendance: **'4,073 v Arsenal at Ewen Fields, FA WSL, 16 April 2014 **'4,073 '''v Everton at Ewen Fields, FA WSL, 28 September 2014 *Highest away attendance: '''15,098' v Arsenal at Stadium: mk, FA Cup Final, 1 June 2014 *Lowest home league attendance: 2,886 v Coventry City at Ewen Fields, FA Cup fifth round, 13 April 2014 Record by opponent includes friendlies